My Last Confession
by RavenclawWayToBe
Summary: "I prefer Potter." "And I prefer Flower." He wrote dreams in the palm of my hand, and we had only just met. (A modern day Jily AU)


**I in no way own Harry Potter, Doctor Who, The Giver, Romeo and Juliet or anything else in the story other than the plot line. Enjoy reading!**

On this page I write my last confession; read it well.

My name is Lily Evans and today I met the man of my dreams.

I was taking a usual morning walk through the forest and he approached me. He was unusually friendly, offering me a hand to shake.

"James Potter," he said when I asked his name, "but you can call me James."

"Funny, I prefer Potter." And the bickering began. A silly back and forth. He was clever and witty and intelligent.

"May I ask your name," he asked.

"It's Lily, Lily Evans," I replied back.

"Funny, I prefer Flower," he quipped.

"Funnily enough, so do I," and we laughed and talked for an unusual amount of time.

"Okay but really," I laughed, "what's your favorite color?"

"Oh come on, that's such a dumb question, what's it got to do with anything?"

"You can learn a lot about a person from their favorite color!"

"Fine, it's red! Now, tell me all about myself," he joked.

"Hmm, let me think. Red means bravery and passion. You're a real manly man aren't you," I joked.

"See, you can't guess anything from a favorite color. But what you can use to learn about people is there favorite movie. Favorite movie?"

"Peter Pan," I responded lightly.

"Oh look see, here we've got a girl who doesn't want to grow up. You don't happen to have any pixie dust on you at the moment, do you? I could go for a little flight around the forest."

"Don't judge me! The animated movie is great. A childhood classic! If we're gonna play this game then I must ask; what's your favorite book?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy," he replied, "'The Giver'."

"That book is amazing," I whispered, "the attention to detail and the absolute awe at the end, definitely a good choice."

"Favorite TV show?" he asked.

"No fair! I was going to ask you that next!"

"Too bad, you first!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Okay look. Here's what we'll do. We'll count down from 3 and on 0 we'll say it at the same time."

"One... two... three,"

"Doctor Who," we replied in unison.

He pointed an incredulous finger at me. "No way!" He jeered.

"Favorite Doctor?" I laughed.

"Definitely Ten, he was so clever and witty, just like myself."

I laughed a bit at him, "I prefer more of a Nine, you know. Strong and bold and sassy. Also, I enjoy a good banana," I joked.

"With that hair, you remind me a bit of Amy Pond, you know. I definitely pegged you for more of an Eleven girl. Who knew."

As the sun rose higher and higher into the morning sky, I realized all the planning left to do for the day.

"I really am quite sorry," I said, "but I must go. I do have things to do."

"Wait, Flower. Promise me that I can see you again!" He shouted.

"Oh please, how Romeo and Juliet cliché can you get?" I joked, while walking away.

"I'm serious," he said, lightly grasping my hand, "I have to see you again."

I looked into his eyes. There was something special there. A spark. "Tonight," I whispered, "meet me right here. Just as the sun goes down. Don't be late," I said seriously.

"Oh I won't be," he winked, and then walked away.

The day passed a blur of Petunia and my mother asking me questions about fabrics and dress lengths. The same boring day to day life. But James, he was exciting. He was new and different. With him, I felt like there was something special. It was like he put the universe in the palm of my hand. There were no limits and there was no reason, he wrote dreams in the palm of my hand. He wasn't a stranger, he was someone I could have known my whole life.

By 4:00 in the afternoon, mother and Petunia had given up trying to get my opinion and started calling Alfred. My mind was on anything but color schemes.

By 5:00, I was pacing around my room, impatient to leave the house and go into the forest.

By 6:00, I had changed three times, finding the perfect outfit to show James.

By 7:00 I began to doubt myself. This man was a stranger, why was I getting so worked up about him.

By 7:25 I left the house, claiming to need some air. Mum seemed to be sympathetic as she nodded and said, "I understand," as I pulled on my trainers and left.

I was at the stop just as the sun began to set. I found a large looking rock and sat on top of it, watching the sky change into the marvelous hues of sunset. It was so strange, to see each color blend so seamlessly into one another, that I lost myself in the world of pinks and oranges and blues. I was so far gone that I hadn't realized I had been stood up until the sky was void of light and I was laying on my back, glancing at the stars.

I had been absolutely stood up, and I fumed as I went home. I should have trusted my first instinct and left immediately. I should have known, there was no way something could be that perfect. He was someone I barely knew and yet I had fathomed that we had something between us. Silly, naïve little Lily.

And so I made my way home with the streetlights flickering around me and as I got inside, I realized everyone was asleep. I crept through the front door and up the stairs into my bedroom.

Post-it notes littered the vanity mirror, to-do's and things to remember. I just wanted to rip them all down. This wasn't the life I ever wanted to imagined myself to have. I was meant to be a wild and free spirit, but alas I had tied myself down with day-to-day life, something I swore I would never do.

I sighed and threw my scarf onto the unmade bed and plopped down into the window seat. I cranked up the music on my speakers and let the sound take my mind away from everything.

The night was peaceful, I saw as I looked out the window, the trees swayed lightly in the breeze and the stars twinkled. The perfect night to dream of romance. And suddenly, I was pulled out of my reverie. A knocking on my window. I looked down but only saw a dark blur, and I rushed to find my glasses.

Once I had pulled them on, I saw him. He was standing there in a plaid shirt and ripped jeans. His hair was messy and he had stones in his hands.

I opened the window, "Go away!" I shouted.

"Why?" he shouted back.

"Because you're a stranger and you left me waiting for you for hours!"

"I didn't mean to, I just, I had to take care of something, please let me explain!" He shouted back up to her.

"No, I don't want you to explain. This was a mistake, I don't even know you. So what, we chatted it up this morning, but that means nothing to me. This was all a huge mistake!" I began closing my window, feeling foolish for getting myself so emotionally invested in this.

"No Lily, please don't! Just hear me out! Give me 5 minutes to talk to you!"

I debated this. Here I had a man I had only just met, but I felt strangely pulled toward him. I was not usually quite so impulsive, but I just knew there was something. Maybe I was interested in the idea of him, the idea of something new and absolutely insane and wild. Something so unlike the life I had been living. I figured that if there was ever a time to be wild it was now, so I ran down the stairs and went out the front door, meeting him on the front porch swing.

"Flower, you actually came out," he said first, looking mildly surprised.

"I can't resist a good story. You better not make me regret this decision," I threatened.

"Okay, I won't," he promised, "Look. I just met you today and I know this sounds absolutely delusional, but there was something about you right away. It was like gravity was all wonky and decided to pull me towards you. It was your fiery hair and your shy smile and your loud laugh and how you laugh at all my jokes, even the bad ones, and how you aren't afraid to speak your mind and how I can completely misjudge you but feel like I know you at the same time and I somehow noticed all these things about you within an hour and if that doesn't mean anything then I don't know what does. Do you know what I'm talking about?" he finished, out of breath.

"That doesn't explain why you're late," I said harshly. I didn't want him to know that I knew exactly what he felt because I thought the same about him.

"I was late because I had to go to the bank."

"The bank? Are you kidding me?" I deadpanned.

"No, no, listen. I had this crazy thought. What if you could just drop everything and leave? Have you ever thought that, or had the urge to just rip down all your plans and start fresh and new? Why couldn't we do that? Me and you, we could just go traveling. And I know, this is crazy and, well pretty bloody insane actually, but I bought two tickets for anywhere. We can go anywhere, start new. I went to the bank and I took out all my savings." He pulled two tickets out of his pocket, and placed them in my hands. He was literally putting my dreams into my hands. "So, what do you say?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"I'm engaged," I blurted out. Oh gosh, I cannot believe I did that. His face dropped and he looked like he had been punched in the groin.

"Oh my God, I'm so stupid, I"m so sorry, I'll just leave," he mumbled, looking at the ground and standing up, "This was a mistake, I'm really sorry Flow- er, I mean Lily. Good luck with your marriage, I'll just be going," he walked off of the porch.

"Not so fast Potter!" I shouted after him, and he turned around.

"I may be engaged, but I know what you're saying. To just start new. To be young and wild and not tied down to anything. So, that's what I'm saying," I said, surprising even myself.

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means yes. Yes, I would love to come with you."

"But, but you're engaged, you can't just leave all that," he started, but I cut him off, "Oh, but I can. There's just, nothing here for me. I always thought I couldn't leave because my family's here, but this is for me. I'm not happy here, and I'm going to change that. Besides," I added with a wink, "I wouldn't make a good housewife anyways."

And under the streetlights, we kissed. It wasn't long or horribly inappropriate, it was short and sweet and sincere and new. It was the beginning of what I thought could be a beautiful story. And maybe it will be, who knows. I'm writing this letter now, as my last confession.

I, Lily Evans, confess that I was not happy here. I was tied down and bored and restless. But there's a whole, brave world out there and it's just waiting for me, I hear it call my name. I've packed all my clothes and taken all my money and I'm on my way out.

To my mother, I love you so very much. This has nothing to do with how you raised me, but I think you knew I wouldn't be happy here forever. Dad would have wanted me to leave. It's time to spread my wings. And of course, I won't forget to call and write. You'll have a large collection of postcards before you know it.

To Petunia, my lovely lovely sister, I'll miss you too. I've left all my shoes in the closet for you, as well as that red dress you always liked. It clashed terribly with my hair and it accentuates your waist much nicer. I'm sure Vernon will like it too. Don't study too hard, take some breaks, and call me on my cell! I'll probably need some sisterly advice, even if it is bad. Kidding!

And lastly, to Alfred. I'm sorry, I really am. But maybe, deep down, we both knew this wouldn't work. You're such a lovely man and I am honored to call you a friend (that is if you aren't too mad at me) and I think you'll make a lovely husband for someone out there, it just isn't me. It's got nothing to do with you, you were perfect, but it's got everything to do with me. I know, my life has become a cliché in just one day. But really Alfred, find a girl and make her happy and let her make you happy. You deserve it.

James is getting impatient out there, sitting in his car. I've just heard him honk the horn. By the time you guys find this, I'll be on a plane to somewhere, anywhere we can think of. It's a big world out there, and we've got all the time we need.

All of my love,

Lily.

**Okay I realize this is super cheesy and not realistic because who runs away with someone they just met but I felt about it like every version of James and Lily are drawn together, whether in Marauders time or in any AU, so I figured that maybe these ones just met unexpectedly and boom. I kinda wanted them to get together quickly because they've got to make up all the time they lost after they died at such a tragic age, so I'm just giving them a break! Anyways, enough rambling. I hope you liked it. Any constructive criticism or even just a simple review saying what you thought is really appreciated! Thanks so much for the read! **


End file.
